Not All Is Ever Lost
by Eleine Cyra
Summary: After the battle against Naraku, Sango thinks about the happenings and its aftermath.
1. Chapter One

Not All Is Ever Lost

Disclaimer: InuYasha does NOT belong to me! It's the property of Takahashi Rumiko!

At last, it was all over.

After all those time spent searching and fighting, their hard work was finally rewarded.

One by one, little droplets of rain started to fall from the sky, showering the bloody battlefield and its occupants. Although Sango was happy for the others and herself, still, something tore at her heart.

Guilt.

Even though she killed Naraku, along with the others, as a revenge for her father, fellow villagers, and of course, her brother, the guilt of not being able to help Kohaku, once again put the taijiya in pain.

True, her brother was better off in a sleep from which he could never rise, than as a puppet with out its mind. Much like Kikyou, he was awoken against his will. He was only returned to where he belonged. There was nothing wrong in that, apart from the fact that he wouldn't have died in the first place if it hadn't been for Naraku. Kohaku's smile, just before his second death, soothed Sango's messed up emotion. Suddenly, Sango shot up from her sitting position, before collapsing to the ground once again: last moments of her once cheery sibling flashing before her mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N. Hello! It's my very first fanfic, so pretty pleeeeese don't flame me! If you could spare the time, a criteria would be really kind of you! Well than, Bye!


	2. Chapter Two

Not All Is Ever Lost  
  
Disclaimer: InuYasha does NOT belong to me! It's the property of Takahashi Rumiko!  
  
**Flashback** "Sango! Watch out!" Awaking from the trance by Kagome's shriek, I looked up in time to find a horde of youkais hurtling myway. Shouting, "Hiraikotsu!" I threw the huge bone-made boomerang at the lot, destroying 20 of them at the least. But as much as I hated to admit, I was outnumbered by the youkai horde, there were just too many of them for me to handle. Endless, was the amount of youkai, but I kept on throwing my weapon with as much strength I had left. Still, their number did not seem to decrease.  
  
That was when she saw them.  
  
The creep, Naraku, hovering 20 feet above ground level, was dangling my brother by the neck. Kohaku's eyes showed no emotion, it hid the remaining human feeling behind its barrier. Hissing, I was about to slice the damned 'thing', Naraku, into as much pieces as I could, when the lingering light began to fade from my brother's eye. Ever so slowly, Naraku started pulling the Shikon no Tama shard from its place on Kohaku's shoulder.  
  
"Ku ku ku. human emotions. so pathetic. You will suffer. again." With that, he swiftly removed the shard, letting the corpse plummet to the ground. Before the distressed girl could react, like a coward he was, he shot up into the sky to safety. Not realizing that the bunch of youkai, who were waiting for Naraku's departure, were shooting towards her, cackling madly, she stood still, though barely holding the ground, unmoving, body numb from shock.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------- A/N. Hey! I'm very sorry if the chapter's too short! If some one could explain how to solve the spacing problem, could you please tell me? I tried to figure it out, but I can't. big thanks to those who reviewed: Destiny's Angel, Karen10, Dante Gemini, SM together. Oh well, R/R!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Not All Is Ever Lost  
  
Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Takahashi Rumiko! *Sigh* Tough I WISH I owned Miroku... -_-;;  
  
*Switch to Normal P.O.V*  
  
As if she was petrified, Sango did not even flinch nor react, as a youkai exhaled a ball of fire, adding a scorch to the collection of scars, burns and bloddy gashes from before. If there was a difference, it would be that she did not have a reason to move on.  
  
At the far opposite side of the barrier enclosed field, things weren't going any better. InuYasha and Kagome started off in the fight with an advantage against Kagura and Kanna. Thuth to be told, it wasn't exactly a fight, but not peace either. Kagura and Kanna were reluctant to fight, while Kagome, understood their feelings. To them, freedom was the thing they wanted the most, most specially Kagura, who was a wind youkai; wind, one of the symbol of freedom, independence. Still, she was far from uncontrolled, even at this moment Naraku had a grasp on her heart. But now that he was pre-occupied, he didn't realize that Kagura wasn't following his commands. Instead of attacking InuYasha and the human girl, she just swayed on the feather of hers.  
  
"Fuuji no Mai." she chanted, sounding bored, as waved towards InuYahsa and the fang sword of his.  
  
"Kagome, stand back!" Ignoring an exaspareted Kagome, he put Tetsuiga in front of him, ready for the attack. But what he received was unexpected. True, it was the Fuuji no Mai, but its effect, particularly to him, felt like nothing more then a cold gust of wind. Behind the so called assault, no indication of harm lay.  
  
Kagome smiled softly. She even pulled enough courage together to wave at the emotionless girl looking down from the feather, who, slowly, nodded back. It wasn't very noticeable, but Kagome was sure that she had smiled. A few feet away stood InuYasha, who still could not understand the situation they were in.  
  
A/N Sorry for updating so late, but I lost track of the notebook in which I wrote the chapter. Gomen! A huge "THANKS!" to all who reviewed! Love ya all! XD Have a nice day and R/R!! 


End file.
